


dance with me

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bachata, Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lots of dancing, M/M, Multi, Swing Dancing, Tango, Waltzing, alternative universe, hinata is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: The four instances of Hinata dancing, and then an instance after the dancing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> my finals are over, i passed, that's all that matters ;;  
> i've had this in the drafts for a bit and i just wanna get this out now hehe
> 
> everything in this fic is based off of my dancing experience! so if i get anything wrong, i'm sorry, it's been a while since i've been able to go social dancing (damn u c*rona)
> 
> i wanted to incorporate other ballroom dances or social dances, in here like salsa, rumba, and foxtrot, but i don't have enough experience in any of them to have the confidence to write about them AAAAAAA so i hope these four styles will do!!!
> 
> reminder that these can be read in the same, or in alternate timelines! endgame is whoever u want it to be bAYBEE
> 
> i hope you enjoy uwu

OT

“Alright,” clapping his hands together, Oikawa swivels on his feet to turn to his class with a big smile. “We’re going to try and combine the moves we know right now into a cohesive phrase, yeah?”

He stretches an arm out and curls his fingers downwards in a come-hither manner, and on cue, Hinata shyly walks through the doors to the studio, dressed in dress pants, a flowy blouse, and his dance shoes. The ginger takes his place next to Oikawa, who comfortably swings an arm around him, tugging him impossibly close.

“So, this is Hinata Shouyou. I’m assuming some of you already know him,” Oikawa rests his cheek against the top of Hinata’s head as he waves a hand, bored. “He used to do ballroom tango, but transitioned to Argentinian tango, yadda yadda yadda.”

It’s quite difficult to believe that the brunet at the front of the class was actually their instructor with how he was childishly dangling off of Hinata’s side. The ginger didn’t seem to mind, which was nice, but the rest of the class did, considering how they were starting to experience just a _teeny tiny_ bit of secondhand embarrassment. Just a bit.

“Did I miss out on anything?”

Oikawa’s cheek remains smooshed where it’s positioned atop Hinata’s head, and the ginger tries his best not to jostle him when he tilts his head up, confused.

“On what, Oikawa-san?”

“Your introduction, sweetheart.”

The class has to collectively hold back their groans at the obvious, proud grin Oikawa wears on his face when he sees how Hinata blushes prettily at the pet name. Jerk.

“Oh! No, I don’t think so,” Hinata straightens up, directing a smile towards the students as he briefly adds, “Thank you for having me, I’m looking forward to working with you all today!”

Such an angel, oh my _God._

Hinata is practically radiating with that bright smile of his, rendering just about everyone speechless—everyone but Oikawa, of course, who coos as he tugs Hinata to his chest as much as he can, pressing the loudest fucking kisses to soft orange curls. This goes on for a few agonizing minutes until Oikawa decides to stop tormenting his students, taking a tiny step away from Hinata.

“Alright,” he breathes, as if he was just doing something incredibly tiring, “Shall we start?”

Unlike his previous movements, the turn he takes to face Hinata is full of grace and poise, his spine upright and chin high. He lifts his left hand for Hinata, while his right curls around the ginger’s shoulder blade. Hinata, on the other hand, steps into Oikawa’s space easily, gently folding his fingers over Oikawa’s left hand and resting the other on his shoulder. The shift in their dynamic proved just how well they transition into their professional modes. Well, honestly, it’s just Oikawa who has that weird switch, but that’s beside the point.

“Ah, Tobio-chan!”

Oikawa briefly breaks character, turning his head to call for his TA, whose head snaps up at the call of his name.

“I forgot to turn on the music, could you please do that for me? Should be Oblivion.”

The brunet shakes his head and rolls his shoulders back once as he rearranges himself back into his position, gently tugging Hinata closer until their chests were touching. He barely softens his knees as the music starts, left heel lifting ever so slightly before he steps forward, sending Hinata’s right leg back, their legs straightened and parallel to each other’s.

“We’re going to start with a few counts of basic steps—why not a sixteen count, with each step taking two counts?”

Oikawa counts for the class, nodding at them to count along. When the count finishes, his feet come together for the smallest second. Then he points his left foot and slides it up and out, creating a barrier around Hinata’s right foot. The ginger responds just as he feels the weight shift, crossing his left foot behind his right, the motion seemingly effortless. It almost looks as if their feet never leave the ground, as if they were ice skating on the dance studio floor. Oikawa thinks he’s slick when he lowers his right hand to rest at the small of Hinata’s back, but he really isn’t. He should be glad none of them wanted to end his career today.

“Then we’ll go into a simple back ocho. However many you like, there’s no such thing as too many back ochos,” Oikawa says, just before turning his torso out enough for Hinata to sense the change in range, the smaller’s torso turning with Oikawa’s, and he extends his left leg far out behind him, swiveling on the ball of his foot to turn a full 180. “And now, the far back ocho.”

The brunet steps with each of Hinata’s swivels, eyes still on his students when he extends his right leg out to touch Hinata’s left heel with the top of his shoe when Hinata prepares for another turn.

“After four far backs, guide your partner out of the far back ocho and into a pasada.”

Oikawa does as he says, slowly sliding his foot in front of him and rearranging Hinata to swivel once more, the ginger dragging his left foot up towards Oikawa’s thigh before he steps over the brunet’s extended leg. He doesn’t immediately slide his other leg to fully turn, the pressure from Oikawa’s outer hand keeping him from doing so. But it’s no problem; he responds beautifully when he drags his leg back to kick behind him, the inside of his knee curling under Oikawa’s thigh. He only fully turns after his leg hook, dragging his outer leg in a circular motion to swivel around.

“Left turn to exit.”

Oikawa turns his torso just as Hinata is finishing another pasada, the open position prompting him to side step rather than finishing the move. He ends with his left leg crossed behind his right, left heel lifted up off the floor.

“Beautiful,” Oikawa comments, and the class isn’t sure if he was referring to Hinata or the left turn, but they had a feeling it was both (more so Hinata than the turn). Near the back of the class, one student urges another to film the demonstration, saying that they can threaten the instructor with all the simping he’s doing now.

“We’ll end our phrase with a salida basica and an ocho cortado.”

Oikawa angles his torso just as he steps out with his left foot, stepping on the outside of Hinata’s right leg and easily putting Hinata into a position for the salida basica. At the end of the basic step, Oikawa decides to take a little counting break, just for the heck of it. He hums and bobs his head left and right as Hinata glares up at him for giving him a false signal.

“Sorry, Shou-chan, I forgot to show them that changing pace is also a good way to make a phrase spicier. C’mon now, no pouting.”

Damn instructor knew the class would be curious about Hinata’s pouty face, so he positioned them to have his own back towards the class, Hinata protected between his arms and broad shoulders. Truly a jerk. There’s a little _chu_ that makes it seem like Oikawa gave Hinata a little forehead kiss (he probably did), before he finally moves, keeping his weight back as he steps forward with his left foot, immediately making space for Hinata to step past him, partly swivel, and bounce back to his previous position, but with his left leg behind his right.

“There we go, and now we exit.”

Oikawa is the first to move away from their closed position, though he keeps their already joined hands interlocked, guiding Hinata to stand at his side.

“We ready for this yet? Or do you guys want another demo?”

The class begrudgingly nod, not wanting to see Oikawa all enamored for another full song.

News of this demonstration travel fast, though. And it isn’t long until the rest of the dance instructors join in to tease the simp named Oikawa Tooru.

\--

HK

“Shouyou, you do swing?!”

“Ah, not really—I just started learning a few months ago, so I can barely—”

“Come dance with me, right now!!”

Hoshiumi will later say that this was meant as a suggestion, but with the way he drags Hinata up and away from his bag, it’s clear that this was nothing less than a demand.

“I’ll lead you, don’t worry, I won’t let you fall. Just wanna dance with you a little!”

Hinata scrunches up his nose a little, feeling self-conscious about his skills, but Hoshiumi doesn’t allow for any of that! He’s quick to take out his phone and put on a Lindy Hop playlist, dropping the poor device down with a loud _plop._ His right arm was already curled around Hinata’s waist, and he quickly offers his left hand to the ginger, shaking it around impatiently when Hinata hesitates.

“ _C’monnn,_ you’ll be fine! I’ll go slowly, I swear!”

Hoshiumi then pulls out his ultimate weapon: the puppy (seagull) eyes. With his defense completely obliterated, Hinata surrenders and tucks his fingers against Hoshiumi’s, leaving his thumb out. Excited, but not wanting Hinata to feel too pressured, Hoshiumi starts by rocking them back and forth, knees soft as he bounces along to the beat ( _bounce as if there was water up to the bottom of your asscheeks and you wanna make that funny bloop sound,_ a wise Hoshiumi once said, just kidding, he says this to everyone he teaches). The ginger follows along, but it’s clear he’s still a little stiff.

Pouting, Hoshiumi decides to give him a small nudge, just a small one.

“Ready for a tuck turn?”

Hinata seems a little confused at the question, tilting his head as if trying to recall what that looked like.

“I’m gonna pull you back into a rock step. Turn your right shoulder towards me, and I’ll lift your arm and give you a tiny push to get you through, okay? Ready?”

The ginger mumbles the steps to himself a couple of times before he eventually nods, making Hoshiumi puff out his chest in joy.

“That’s the spirit, Shouyou! Stay calm and relaxed, I’ll make sure you have fun!”

Miraculously, the rock step occurs just as the music starts to sound grand, brass instruments hogging the spotlight. With whatever momentum they had from rocking back and forth, Hoshiumi counts them down before he’s bringing them far back for the rock step. He’s not usually one to make obvious cues, but with the way Hinata was worrying about his “insufficient” skills, Hoshiumi thinks he deserves this. He presses on Hinata’s right shoulder blade to turn him in, lifting their joined hands before he nudges Hinata under and through.

“What do we do now?!”

Hinata sounded uncharacteristically nervous over their open position. Chuckling, Hoshiumi goes back to rocking them around with just their joined hands.

“How about I give you a count for this: we’ll both do rock steps, you step back towards me in a Lindy circle and I send you back out. Hm, one might not be as fun though, so let’s do three send outs!”

The ginger looks petrified at the thought of following along to moves he hasn’t mastered yet. Hoshiumi notices this, sends Hinata a reassuring smile, and starts counting down.

“Ready?! _And_ rock step—”

Hoshiumi calls out the moves as they do them, adding in an extra bounciness that wasn’t there before as he sends Hinata out, the momentum from opening up a closed position allowing Hinata to move far out in front of the (slightly) taller.

“Nice,” he tells Hinata, who meets his eyes for once instead of having them glued on their feet. “Two more!”

By the end of the three send outs, Hinata is a giggling mess.

“Oh, this is so fun, Hoshiumi-san!”

“I know, right?! And you were trying to skip out on _this?!”_

Playfully rolling his eyes, Hoshiumi makes a scene as he pulls Hinata into one last Lindy circle, this time, ending with them going back to closed position.

“Alright, what else are we willing to try? Charleston?”

“Oh, I know the Charleston! I know it!”

Hoshiumi almost feels like crying—Hinata’s excited voice is so endearing, _ugh._

“Okay, let’s do that then! Y’know how to do pendulum kicks and turn arounds?” Hoshiumi spares a glance at Hinata’s suddenly confused face and decides he doesn’t want to wait for an answer, so he drops their joined hands anyways. “Well, too late to back out now! Ready?”

Counting them down once again, Hoshiumi leads them into a rock step, the two bouncing forward right after, legs and arms swinging about along to the music. At the end of a kick, Hoshiumi leans forward, hand gently pressing down against Hinata’s back.

“Pendulum kicks!”

They swing their legs front, in, back, in time with the music, Hoshiumi having a lot more fun than Hinata. The ginger whines after a certain amount of kicks, tugging on the collar of Hoshiumi’s shirt.

“My leg hurts!” He whines, yet still doing the pendulum kicks. “No more!”

“Fine, fine.”

Releasing the tension in his back, Hoshiumi brings them out of their cycle of one-legged kicks, but doesn’t stop the Charleston. Instead, he reaches out to loosely hold Hinata’s free hand.

“You know how to turn around in a Charleston, right? Rock step, one kick, then kick _out_ with your inner leg! Use that momentum to turn yourself inwards!”

“Sure,” Hinata laughs after Hoshiumi’s explanation, looking confused but not an ounce of insecurity is left on his face when he follows Hoshiumi’s step back.

The turn arounds end when Hoshiumi grips a bit tighter onto Hinata’s hand, bringing them to a halt once the third song ends.

“Hoshiumi-san, that was amazing!”

Now, Hinata beaming up at someone with sparkling eyes isn’t necessarily a rare thing. The boy is amazed at just about everything (even though he is good at just about everything). _But,_ there is something incredibly satisfying about the way Hinata is directing his gaze towards Hoshiumi and Hoshiumi only. Not gonna lie, he feels kinda bashful about the whole starry-eyed gaze, but he doesn’t back down. Instead, he rubs a hand against the back of his neck, offering Hinata a hopeful look.

“Wanna learn some more? We still have an hour left before someone else needs the studio.”

Hoshiumi swears that by the end of this hour, Hinata will dance Lindy Hop like a pro.

Maybe next time, though, because they spend twenty minutes laughing over how Hinata managed to fall on his face trying to do a Shorty George.

Good shit.

\--

MA

Fun fact: Miya Atsumu knows bachata. Why? Because he got bored and wanted to learn something outside of volleyball. Shocker, he knows.

He learned bachata off of YouTube and those videos of people with skills far beyond any casual dancer. Any other person would’ve looked at those videos and went _nope,_ but not Atsumu. He just used those videos as more motivation because c’mon! Imagine all the attention and love he could get if he was a pro at not one thing, but _two things!_ God, he could taste the money.

Well, yeah, long story short, Atsumu learned bachata and is now at a bachata social dancing event. He’s been dancing here and there, but no one’s really been able to keep up with him (asshole), so he’s decided to take a break and lounge around the edges of the room instead.

It isn’t until he spots a familiar face that he nearly springs up out of his seat fast enough to send him through the roof.

The dude next to him looks concerned out of his mind when Atsumu proceeds to choke on his drink, cough for a full minute, chug the rest of his drink and then one-handedly toss it into the trash bin. Rightfully so, honestly.

Atsumu makes his way through the crowd to catch up with the person he just saw. He _swears_ on Onigiri Miya that he saw orange curls and a familiar, bright smile—

“Shouyou-kun!”

Said ginger turns around and beams at Atsumu. What a sight. The blonde catches up to Hinata, slightly out of breath and throat still a little itchy. But he still manages to rasp out,

“What’re ya doin’ here?!”

“I came to dance bachata,” is the answer he received along with a head tilt and scrunched eyebrows.

“Yeah, of course, but why?! Or—how?! I didn’t know you knew bachata!”

Hinata shrugs as if it wasn’t that important, and to him it really wasn’t. But to Atsumu, the one whose been waiting for someone that matches his energy level, this means everything. He has to refrain from physically shaking the smaller because _what?! Hinata Shouyou can dance bachata?!_

“I learned it a while back, forgot about it, and now I wanna go back.”

Hinata keeps talking a little bit more about his background with bachata, but all Atsumu hears is the multitude of opportunities waiting for him—no, _them—_ now that he knows Hinata knows bachata. He patiently waits for the ginger to finish speaking before he drags him out to a more secluded corner where they have space to themselves. Hinata looks up at him, a curious expression on his face, when Atsumu offers his hands to Hinata.

“Dance with me, Shouyou!”

“Oh—”

“I won’t do closed position, I promise.”

Hinata narrows his eyes at him as he says this, feeling suspicious.

“That… wasn’t what I was worried about, but thank you for the reassurance anyways. I was gonna ask if you could lead because I’m still a bit rusty.”

“Of course, Shouyou, not a problem. Now, c’mere!”

He makes grabby motions towards Hinata, which has the younger giggling somehow. Anyone else would’ve been disgusted (Shouyou isn’t just _anyone,_ Atsumu reminds), but Hinata… He’s really the biggest sweetheart. What a darling.

The ginger steps towards Atsumu to place his hands atop the other’s, but only curling his middle and ring fingers.

“Ooh, you dance with two fingers?”

“Just a habit from a while back,” Hinata shrugs, swaying to the music now. “My instructor danced with one, and I tried to copy her, but I couldn’t. So I settle for using two!”

“Nice.”

Atsumu brings Hinata closer to him with each beat, bringing him close enough for their knees to bump. They sway back and forth to the music, torsos naturally arching and curving.

“Ya need a countdown?”

Hinata snorts at that, but he looks rather grateful that Atsumu asked.

“No, I should be fine. I’m not _that_ rusty.”

Atsumu smiles in response, playfully squeezing the ginger’s hands as he mentally counts down the beats until the pace picks up, immediately guiding Hinata to side step to his right four counts then back to the left.

“One, two, three, _pop!_ Five, six, seven, _pop!”_

“Atsumu-san,” Hinata laughs, his steps faltering in that one second he lowers his guard too far. “You sound just like a dance instructor!”

“What can I say, I was practically born for this.”

Atsumu would flip his hair if he could, but he can’t, so he settles for a crooked smirk and double eyebrow lifts.

“Also, it feels like you pop your hip more when I count, which is kinda hot.”

Risky confession, but one that has probably passed through everyone’s minds at one point when dancing with Hinata. The ginger really had a way with his hips, whether he wants to admit it or not. And people are constantly drooling over said way, whether they say it or not. In Atsumu’s mind, he thinks he’s just done the whole community a favor.

“Okay, okay, maybe that was a little outta pocket, but can you blame me?! We’re almost dancing tit to tit, crotch to crotch, so I can’t help but notice your hip movements!”

Hinata rolls his eyes at the explanation but doesn’t comment on it any further, which is probably a good thing. Not wanting to possibly make this any worse, Atsumu suggests,

“Ready for a refresher?”

“Give me all you’ve got, Atsumu-san!”

“That’s a good boy,” Atsumu off-handedly comments as he guides Hinata through an underarm turn into the sweetheart hold.

They step forward and back now instead of side to side, each four steps forward ending with a quick kick that Atsumu accentuates with a personalized sound effect, _BAH!_ It’s ridiculously ridiculous, but works well when you think about how much of a child he is mentally.

“Okay, okay, I’ve been playing too much. Lemme get serious.”

Hinata raises a brow at him like he seriously doesn’t believe that comment, but Atsumu doesn’t falter. He sends Hinata a playful wink before unwinding him from the sweetheart hold, a nudge from his outer hand sending the ginger spinning around twice more before he lands with his back to Atsumu’s chest.

“Ya comfortable with body rolls, Shou?” Atsumu asks, right next to Hinata’s ear, smirking at the tiny shiver he receives.

“Eh, I might look stiff, but yeah, I’m comfy with it.”

“Cool,” is all the blond says as he pauses their travelling in favor of pressing his chest against Hinata’s back, the physical contact sending the cue for a body roll. He does another one just for safe measure (because he likes the feeling of Hinata’s ass on his leg), then a upwards one to exit out of shadow position.

Hands back together, Atsumu flips his hold, having his hands sit over Hinata’s hands instead of under. He pushes at the ginger’s hands as a four count ends, Hinata beautifully swinging his arms out and up over his head, hands resting one atop the other. Hand on Hinata’s waist, he nudges the younger into a free spin, hands lingering by his side as a signal to come back to open position.

“My turn!”

Atsumu playfully announces, guiding one of Hinata’s hands to his waist so he could do a turn of his own. The ginger’s grin at this point could light up this entire building. The blond’s head jerks up ever so slightly when he notices the song nearing its end. Wanting to end with an intimate move, he turns back to Hinata with a quick question.

“You okay with my hand on your neck?”

Hinata’s confused, but small nod is all he needs. He rests his right wrist on Hinata’s nape, pressing down just enough for the ginger to understand where this move was going. Hinata rolls his head down, underneath Atsumu’s arm, body softening into smooth curves then straightening back up. With just a few seconds left, the blond quickly pulls on Hinata’s hand, pulling him back into the intimate sweetheart hold. The song ends just as Atsumu rests his lips against Hinata’s temple.

“You got plans after this?”

\--

SO

“Omi-san?”

Hinata’s eyes land on the figure slumped against the dance studio’s wall. A familiar face, but not one he’s worked with very much. It worries him the tiniest bit, but then again, he’s getting paid for this, so he might as well try his best to make things work as well as possible.

“Omi-san,” he calls again when said man doesn’t respond the first time, watching the taller’s head slowly lift up, along with one of Sakusa’s eyebrows.

“Oh, it’s you?”

Hinata walks to the opposite corner where Sakusa was at, dropping off his bag, then his jacket, so he could start stretching.

“Yeah,” he heaves a sigh of relief after hearing his back crack, “I heard that I’d be working with someone, but I didn’t know who.”

“Seriously, their planning is shit.”

Hinata chuckles at this. Mostly because it’s true—he was recruited just a week ago to help choreograph a dance for a wedding. Specifically Bokuto’s eldest sister’s wedding. The siblings were so happy rejoicing over the fact that their eldest was going to get kitchenware as wedding gifts (what’s hers is theirs), that they completely forgot that the first dance is a thing. And because they’re not the type of people to just hug and do a lame two-step for a whole five minutes, they decided to recruit two dancers at the very last minute. Hinata and Sakusa.

“Well, it’s not like this is an impossible task,” Hinata chuckles, now stretching out his legs. “They just asked for a little choreo for the bride and groom. We know what song they want, and we have a week to prepare. We’ll be fine.”

The ginger faintly hears a sarcastic _I guess…_ come from Sakusa, who is still scowling at his phone, upset at the abruptness of, well, everything. He still scowls when Hinata bounds over to him and offers him a hand.

“C’mon, we should try and get something down! Bokuto-san said he wants to drop by later to check in on how we’re doing, so we should get going!”

Sakusa huffs at the hand offered to him, but eventually, he grabs ahold of it and tugs himself up with it, the strength of his pull nearly sending Hinata across the room. He then has the audacity to ask Hinata if he’s okay, even after feeling the ginger’s blood pressure spike. He’s lucky he’s handsome.

“Jerk,” Hinata teases, pulling out his phone soon after to connect to the Bluetooth speakers in the room.

He tries his best to ignore Sakusa’s little, _oh yeah? Well, you’re stuck with this jerk for the rest of the week,_ in favor of finding the right fucking speaker—oh there we go. Who renamed the speaker to Mr.Simp?

Shrugging it off, he opens the Spotify playlist, named _Wedding Waltz,_ containing only one song: Merry-go-Round of Life. He plays it and sets his phone down, straightening back up to face Sakusa once more.

“Okay, so they want a waltz. Cross step waltz will probably work well with this song. And before you ask, no, I will not do Viennese waltz.”

Sakusa’s raised finger is slowly lowered.

“You wanna just freestyle it for now?”

Hinata was already in position despite him asking Sakusa, left leg extended back and his arms raised high enough for Sakusa to walk into. Which he does, his much larger hand nearly engulfing Hinata’s. With his right leg extended back, Sakusa mentally counts them down, waiting a full sixteen count before he steps forward, legs long enough to cross Hinata’s and spin himself around. Unsurprisingly, the ginger follows up well, the height difference and leg length difference not enough of a hinderance to make his performance any less than perfect.

A few basic steps in and Sakusa decides it’s a good time to switch things up. He steps forward instead of cross this time, lifting their joined hands to guide Hinata into an underarm turn, opening up their position for a short step sequence back to closed.

“Did that feel rushed at all?”

Sakusa has their hands disconnected now, continuing on with the normal steps, but without the guidance of locked hands. Hinata makes a face as they travel another half circle around the studio, never missing a beat.

“I don’t think it was rushed, but I don’t think it suited the song there either. I think we could save that for that breakdown part—” and as if on cue, the piece shifts, becoming bolder, and brighter “—yeah, this one.”

“Okay.”

Sakusa grabs ahold of Hinata’s hand once more, the other coming back to rest securely between Hinata’s shoulder blades. He lifts their arms to send Hinata into a half underarm turn, tucking him and using that momentum to turn him outwards, Hinata landing by his side rather than in front of him. They walk side by side, almost reminiscent of the opening scene in the movie this song plays in.

“What was the movie again?”

“Howl’s moving castle?”

“Yeah, doesn’t this fit with that movie? I feel like they had a scene like this.”

“Let’s save this for something more towards the beginning half then?”

Sakusa nods, easily transitioning them back into closed position, beginning a basic step and ending with Hinata in front of him, chest to chest. Their steps cross in the same direction, with Sakusa crossing in front and Hinata crossing in the back. Even without the physical contact as assistance, their rises and falls with every three beats remains consistent and level.

As the song starts again, Sakusa’s eyes twinkle just a bit at the twinge of inspiration he feels. Immediately, he reaches out for Hinata, who readily waltzes back into his hold when he says,

“C’mere, I wanna try something.”

He readjusts their positions, arranging Hinata to be right in front of him rather than next to him, in the traditional slow waltz position. Before Hinata gets to ask, Sakusa cuts in.

“I wanna try going from slow to cross step. I think slow would be a good way to introduce the couple’s dance, right? Especially since the start of this piece is really minimal and simple.”

Hinata seems to contemplate this for a moment, but he eventually nods, seemingly amazed by Sakusa’s thinking.

“Yeah, that’s true! Starting off with cross step might be too strong, huh.”

“Exactly what I was thinking. Let’s try basic box step, underarm left turn into that twirly move you love to do so much—”

“You remember my favorite slow waltz move?” Hinata coos up at Sakusa, who shoves a hand into the ginger’s face to avoid looking right into those honey brown eyes.

“I can’t necessarily forget it when you talk about it every other time you dance waltz, you dumbass,” Sakusa clears his throat, starting them in a basic box step after he lowers his arm from Hinata’s face. “Anyways, after a few of those twirly moves, I’ll transition us into cross step by stepping ahead of you. Then we start the back-to-chest hold right after.”

Hinata nods as Sakusa sends him through the left underarm turn, which in hindsight, probably wasn’t as useful as he thought it’d be, so he adds in a quick _mhm_ before they’re sent twirling across the floor, hands briefly coming together just to add momentum to the turn. Sakusa’s steps become more calculated as the piece continues in the next few moments, ready to figure out just when to transition.

They both nod along to the music, but Sakusa is the one who counts down aloud.

“And… _here_ —”

Leg extended far past Hinata’s, Sakusa’s turn guides Hinata into the cross step position, and the two continue on with their trial-and-error. And without them noticing, the door to the studio creaks open.

“Hey guys—”

“No, Sakusa-san, the turn should be—hold on… um, right here!”

…

“Um, g-guys?”

“I don’t think we should end in a cross step pose, the closed position for slow waltz would look much better.

…

“Hello…?”

“God, I don’t know what to do there! Do you think they could just run around in a circle for a fat minute for this fast ass part to finish?!”

“Why don’t we—”

“I don’t do Viennese waltz!”

…

“Okay, I’ll just come back later then…”

“Is closer okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, Omi-san.”

“J-just so it can look more intimate!”

“Oh! O-of course!”

_Thanks Omi-Omi!!!!_

_I owe you my life!_

_Sure, sure whatever._

_Thursday, Dec. 18_

_Oi, when is your other sister getting married_

\--

KK

“Kenmaaaa”

Despite not seeing the ginger walk into the room, Kenma readily lifts his arms to welcome the younger onto his lap. He waits until the younger has fully tucked himself in before dropping his arms down once again to continue scrolling on his phone.

“I’m tired,” Hinata whines, the sound muffled against the collar of Kenma’s sweatshirt.

Sensing the incoming poutiness from Hinata, Kenma puts his phone away in favor having one hand in Hinata’s hair and the other resting at his hip. He leans his cheek against Hinata’s forehead, gently threading his fingers through the ginger’s hair.

“Is it from dance?”

Hinata nods against Kenma’s nape.

“D’you wanna go rest in bed, baby?”

Another nod.

Kenma internally sighs and prepares himself for the short, yet long trip to their bedroom. Kenma tosses his phone to the side to readjust Hinata in his lap so he was straddling him before scooting towards the edge of the sofa and tucking his hands under Hinata’s bottom.

He gives himself a count of three to stand up, and he heaves a sigh of relief when he notices that it was somewhat easier than the last time he tried to pick Hinata up. No shade to the ginger, of course. He is simply built differently.

Hinata practices in a dance studio while Kenma practices in the sound-proof gaming room. Hinata bulks up his entire body through different exercises and routines while Kenma bulks up his eyelid muscles and his thumbs—maybe his forefingers, too, but that’s about it. The point is: Kenma is just not as athletic as he used to be, so picking up a body full of lean muscles is a tad bit difficult. He got up though, and that was the most difficult part. So he should be good from here to their bedroom.

Which he gets to in the tiniest of steps, each one followed by a small groan or sigh.

“Am… am I too heavy?”

Hinata asks quietly from his place in Kenma’s arms, his meek tone shooting arrows through Kenma’s heart. Toughening himself up a little bit more, he shakes his head and then breathes out a shaky _no_ in response to Hinata’s question. Hinata will _never_ be too heavy for him! _NEVER!_

“You just,” Kenma pauses for a quick break, leaning against the wall of their hallways, “You just stay right where you are, Shouyou. I got this.”

_But do you?_ Logical Kenma asks. _Yes, bitch,_ Shouyou-loving Kenma asks (isn’t that all of them?).

With one last boost of strength, Kenma hoists Hinata up, holding onto him just as tightly as the ginger is holding onto him, before he waddles away into their bedroom, ungracefully dropping Hinata right onto their mattress. He plops down right next to the ginger, cheek pushed up against the cool side of a pillow as he heaves heavy breaths.

“I… I told you I got it.”

Kenma hears Hinata giggle, the sweet, lovely sound giving him that stamina boost he needed to get back up and take care of the younger.

“Shit—I almost forgot. You want foot massage or shoulder massage?”

Hinata hums at the question, thumping a finger against his chin as he thinks before he settles on tugging Kenma back into the sheets with him.

“I want Kenma!”

“Shit, for real?”

Laughing, Hinata wraps his arms and legs around Kenma just like earlier, pulling him in close.

“Yes, for real, the fuck?”

“You don’t want a massage?”

Hinata puffs out his cheeks and shakes his head as best as he can with his face half buried into a pillow. He lifts a hand to point at his forehead when Kenma looks like he wants to ask why he would ever refuse a massage.

“Forehead kisses!”

“…Instead of massages?”

“Yes please!”

Extremely confused, but also incredibly grateful that his poor arms get to rest, Kenma doesn’t hesitate one bit as he leans in to press kisses all over Hinata’s face, ignoring the cute little squeak that comes out of his mouth.

They spend the rest of the day snuggled up against each other like that. Hinata complains about how his ballet teacher is an asshole and Kenma lets him rant, all the while grinding his Breath of the Wild weapon stash. He wants to try and beat Ganon with a Korok leaf this time.

“Kenma, are you listening?”

“…Yes.”

“What did I just say?”

“Honk shooooo, honk shoooo—”

“Do you really think people snore like that?”

“...Do they not?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love you and appreciate you a lot!!! uwu
> 
> -gracie
> 
> [ twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
